There are many physical conditions which result in muscle pain or significant immotility. Therapy for these conditions, to relieve pain and provide symptomatic relief, usually comprises the application of pressure, as for example, by the hands of a therapist, or electrical stimulation of muscle tissues. In general, while these methods have their advantages, when chronic conditions arise which make frequent therapy sessions desirable, where either the therapist or equipment is not available or becomes too expensive, a different solution is needed. To the extent possible, the therapeutic administration of pressure to affected muscle or muscle groups then has to be performed by the patient itself.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of this invention to provide a method and apparatus which allows self, or auto, muscle pressure therapy at any desired time by the patient itself.
Devices for the auto-application of pressure to selected muscles or muscle groups are known. In general, these devices consist of massage tools made of steel, fiberglass or other rigid materials, with at least one or more protrusions which, when located above a muscle or muscle group, are used to apply pressure to localized areas of the body.
These devices of the prior art have a number of deficiencies, including awkwardness of use and limited coverage of the muscle tissue in selected body areas. Thus, for example, fiberglass or steel devices formed in various shapes with at least one, if not more, knobs protruding therefrom, sometimes have to be used in awkward configurations and depend significantly on the strength of arm muscles for the application of pressure. Since persons affected by muscular disabilities or syndromes have generally weaker arm muscles, than, say, leg muscles, the efficacy of the therapy is diminished.
Accordingly it is another object of the invention to provide auto massage apparatus and method which relies more heavily on the use of leg muscles for the application of therapeutic pressure to affected muscles or muscle groups.
Another deficiency of the prior art devices, because of their generally awkward multifaceted configurations, is that such devices are not easily portable to allow a user to transport the device on trips out of town, such as for business or pleasure purposes.
Accordingly it is another object of this invention to provide auto massage apparatus and method which can easily accompany a patient because of its ease of transportability.